3 Sinais de Que Um Homem Está Apaixonado
by JenKrushnic
Summary: 'Ele dá presentes; Ele deixa hobbies de lado; Ele quer fazer amor toda hora.' - Jensha - Só porque é Dia dos Namorados e porque eu estou um pouco inspirada.


**3 Sinais de Que Um Homem Está Apaixonado**

_Ele dá presentes_

_Hey, Jen... – entrou no trailer chamando pelo loiro.

Jensen estava sentado lendo o script, a tampa da caneca na boca enquanto grifava algumas falas e então as resmungava. Misha escorou-se na porta e sorriu ao vê-lo daquele jeito, ele era simplesmente perfeito, em todos os sentidos.

_Jen. – chamou mais uma vez, vendo ele levantar os olhos dos papeis e sorrir para si.

Mordeu os lábios sentindo o coração bater forte. Jensen tinha o poder de fazê-lo quase enfartar apenas com um sorriso.

_Mi! – ele veio e o abraçou e Misha respirou fundo, sentindo o cheiro dele antes de beijar de leve os lábios dele e então mostrar o embrulho.

_Eu te trouxe uma coisa.

Jensen pegou e sorriu para ele, mordendo os lábios e voltando para o sofá, puxando o moreno para que viesse também. Desembrulhou o presente e sorriu ao ver a fotografia deles, tinha sido no Ano Novo, a primeira vez que passaram juntos estavam sorrindo e Jensen admitia que nunca saíra tão feliz em uma foto.

_Nossa, Mi... Obrigado eu... Nem sei o que dizer. – e beijou os lábios dele. – Eu não comprei nada e...

_Não precisa. Você sabe que não é uma data especial, mas é que... Na verdade, estar com você, todos os dias é espacial.

Jensen sorriu e beijou novamente seus lábios.

_Estar com você faz tudo especial, Mi. – retrucou e pensou que podia deixar o script de lado por algum tempo.

_Ele deixa hobbies de lado_

_Então Mi, vamos naquela boate nova que saiu hoje? – Jared sorria enquanto falava com ele. – Ah não ser é claro que você tenha que pedir permissão para o Jensen.

Misha deu um risinho, com vergonha.

_Não vai dar, o Jen vai cozinhar hoje e nós vamos fazer um programinha a dois e...

_Ah fala sério, Mi! – Jared emburrou a cara. – Vocês não se desgrudam mais, sempre estão fazendo alguma coisa, já faz mais de dois meses que eu não saio com você pra farrear um pouco.

_Bem... Eu sou comprometido agora, Jay.

_Eu e a Gene também, mas nem por isso tenho que contar e estar com ela nas 24 horas do dia. – e girou os olhos.

_Você não entende, Jay. – disse. – Não é assim, não é como se eu _tivesse_ que contar tudo para ele, mas sim porque eu _quero_ compartilhar tudo com o Jen.

Assim que terminou de falar o loiro apareceu ao seu lado, sorrindo.

_Vamos? Eu quero começar cedo, eu ainda não cozinhei isso e...

_Fala sério. – Jared se intrometeu. – Por que não vamos todos a boate então? Já que não querem largar um do outro. – e deu de ombros.

Misha olhou para Jensen e então virou para o outro, negando com a cabeça.

_Desculpe, mas não. Eu e o Jen... Vamos fazer algo especial hoje.

Jared girou os olhos resmungando algo sobre o maldito amor e se despediu, dizendo que chamaria outra pessoa então.

_Mi, se você quiser ir a gente pode deixar o jantar para...

_Não! – interrompeu. – Eu quero ficar com você. – e sorriu. – Vamos?

_Sim, vamos sim. – e sorriu também.

_Ele quer fazer amor toda hora_

Beijou os lábios dele e o empurrou em direção à cama. Tirou a camisa e se deitou por cima dele, roçando-se em seu corpo, beijando todos os lugares daquela pele macia e sardenta. Adorava as sardas dele. Muito.

_Eu te amo. – disse e viu ele sorriu, o puxando.

Não demorou para estarem sem as roupas, chocando os corpos, tentando saciar aquele desejo que vinha da alma. Tentando de algum modo se fundir ao outro, quando estar ao lado dele já não era mais suficiente.

Gozaram juntos com Jensen gritando o nome do amante e Misha ofegando forte enquanto se derramava dentro dele. Queria estar com ele pra sempre, fazê-lo feliz, realizar todos os sonhos e desejos de Jensen. Porque ele já tinha realizado o seu, de encontrar a pessoa perfeita que se encaixaria de um modo sem igual nele.

Sorriu e beijou a testa do loiro.

_Segundo round? – perguntou e Jensen sorriu.

_Claro.

* * *

**N/a:** Feliz Dia dos Namorados, para quem tem um e o resto do ano é nosso! (pra quem está solteiro) hehe' Review's? xP


End file.
